


I give you all I am

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BC I SAY SO, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, and they'll live happily ever after, establishing a relationship, feelings without plot? fwp?, injuries, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Leon?” Piers approached in quick steps, watching recognition flicker in Leon’s eyes as he lowered his own weapon too. Leon was slumped against the wall, hunched over and holding his side, and there was something feverish about his eyes. Yet as soon as he realized it was Piers he gave a shaky grin, even if that was all he managed.-Or the one wherein Leon gets hurt and they talk feelings.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	I give you all I am

**Author's Note:**

> for [a prompt on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/621292594635390976/you-are-my-absolute-fav-on-all-of-tumblr-i-can)! :D

Fuck mansions, Piers thought. Fuck mansions, and fuck all the people who used them as random bioweapon labs or testing grounds, especially. He was so done with this place and it was only one building, even if it was three floors and a basement. It still felt like they’d packed a small army of monsters in there. 

Nervously, palms sweaty and heartbeat picking up, Piers followed the trail of clawmarks on the wall and droplets of blood on the floor, hoping that he wouldn’t find yet another mutilated corpse at the end of it. As he rounded a corner he raised his MP-AF, but lowered it equally fast as he realized there was only one person in the room. And that person was not a threat to him.

“Leon?” Piers approached in quick steps, watching recognition flicker in Leon’s eyes as he lowered his own weapon too. Leon was slumped against the wall, hunched over and holding his side, and there was something feverish about his eyes. Yet as soon as he realized it was Piers he gave a shaky grin, even if that was all he managed. 

As soon as he was within reach Piers tried to get a look at Leon’s wounds, but it was impossible with the way Leon had curved over to protect his injured side. So Piers hovered uselessly, unsure of how he should act. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Leon said, but already the way he had to force the words out was a sign of the opposite. He was so not fine. He tried to push himself off the wall to stand properly, but he barely got on his feet before he fell back against it heavily, grunting in pain. 

“Yeah,” Piers rolled his eyes, “Absolutely fine.” They had field medics right outside, and the building should be mostly clear of any and all enemies, so Piers decided the best course of action would be to get Leon out of here as soon as possible. So he stepped next to him, hooked Leon’s arm over his own shoulders, and shouldered most of his weight so that they could limp forward together. “Captain?” Piers called over the comms, “I’ve got him. Making our way to you now.” 

There was an affirmation on the other end of the line, but he barely heard it, as Leon spoke up at the same time. “You should’ve just cleared out of here,” he mumbled, like he wasn’t fully aware that he was even speaking. 

Piers huffed. “Yeah right. What made you think that a kamikaze stunt like that was okay, anyway!?” he couldn’t help but raise his voice a little, as he was still upset by it. The creature had taken so many bullets to the face without even flinching that they’d thought it was indestructible. And what had Leon’s solution to that been? Split from the group to lure it away from the others.

“I work solo,” Leon answered. He gave Piers something that was between a grin and a grimace, and with every step they took his breath hitched, an obvious sign of just how _not fine_ he was. “Kamikaze is what I do.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Piers argued. “You’ve got to let us have your back. We need you alive, okay.” There was no answer to his words, but the silence spoke more than words could. And Piers was too tired to argue this right now. He needed to get Leon out of here as soon as he possibly could. So after a pause he just added a more silent “ _I_ need you alive.”

“Oh?” Leon chuckled, even if it resulted in him coughing, his entire body tensing as it probably hurt more than a bit. There still was an amused grin on his face as he gave a sideways glance at the other man. “The sex that good? It’s been a few months, I thought you’d be bored by now.”

Piers groaned. “Shut up.” Despite of how bad the joke was, he couldn’t help but grin. But the amusement was seriously dampened by the way Leon was obviously in a great deal of pain, barely able to even take small steps. Piers was carrying him more than supporting him, and they made headway frustratingly slowly. “Did it get its nails on you?” 

There was no answer. Only silence, punctuated by the rattling breaths Leon took. Until Leon slumped against Piers even more heavily, causing the younger man to damn near panic. “Hey, wake up,” he tried, giving Leon a little nudge. Nothing happened, and he turned his head to take a look. “Leon?” 

Leon’s head was lolling to the side, his eyes closed, and he wasn’t even trying to move anymore. “ _Leon_!” Piers knew even as he called out desperately that there would be no reply this time either. 

It was only with the help of an insane panic induced adrenaline surge that he managed to drag Leon out of there.

*

Leon’s head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep. It would’ve been so easy, keeping his eyes closed and slipping back into the inviting unconsciousness, where it would hurt less. Yet he wasn’t entirely sure where he was, he wasn’t sure what was going on, and the part of his brain that was used to constant danger made him blink his eyes open. There was a distant ache in his limbs, every part of him hurting, and as he instinctively tried to move he couldn’t hold back a pained groan.

Immediately there was a warm palm on his shoulder, and despite the way he hurt all over that felt nice. It felt grounding. It almost made him smile, and he stopped struggling to get up, instead settling right back into the pillows.

“You are never allowed to do that to me again,” came a familiar voice, and this time Leon actually managed to focus his eyes on the other person in the room. Piers looked like he’d been hit by a truck, dark circles under his eyes and his hair mussed up, clear tiredness written all over his face and his posture. “You’re going to be fine, they said,” he added after a beat, “just. Rest a lot. Want something to drink?”

Slowly Leon nodded, careful as all movement made his head – and his everything, really – hurt even more. In mere seconds He was offered a straw, Piers holding up the glass of water for him, and even without being told so he knew to take it in slow, careful sips. “Thanks,” he croaked as he was done, swallowing hard in an attempt to make his voice work properly again. 

“How are you feeling?” Piers asked as he set the glass down on the bedside table, concern written all over his features when he looked back at Leon. 

“I…” Leon started to say that he was fine, but he only had to take one look at Piers, at how on edge and tense he was, to change his mind. He didn’t know how to seriously admit to the fact that he felt like utter shit, though, so he played it off with a joke. “I’m not going to be much fun in bed for a while.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Piers tensed visibly even further. He stared at Leon with an odd expression on his face, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Although he seemed to be gearing up for something he stayed silent for long, and Leon already opened his mouth to break the silence when Piers finally blurted out ”I can’t do this anymore.”

Leon’s heart dropped. He couldn’t even breathe, much less form any words, and he only stared from wide eyes as his insides twisted into a painful knot. How could a _breakup_ hurt more than almost _dying_? Hell, he hadn’t even thought that things were that serious between them and yet here he was, feeling like his entire world was shattering around him now that Piers was telling him it was over. 

“I…” he started, but the single word was so choked off he had to pause to swallow hard around the lump in his throat. Instinctively he curled his fingers into the sheets, bracing for the final blow. 

Piers refused to meet his eyes, looked everywhere but at him, and it sounded like he was having trouble keeping his voice steady too. “It’s not that it hasn’t been fun, you know that. It’s been _great_. And I still can’t believe that you fell for the lamest pick up line I’ve ever tried.” He huffed out a laugh, running his fingers through the mess of his hair. “But…”

Leon slipped his eyes shut. But the next words made him immediately snap them back open. 

“I’m in love with you.”

 _What_?

Frantically Leon was trying to process the words, trying to make sense of them. His heartbeat picked up again, and although the painful twist in his gut didn’t vanish entirely it did ease up a little. Especially as Piers finally looked him in the eye, visibly holding himself together the best he could. “So if casual sex is all that you want from this?” He shrugged awkwardly. “I’m sorry. But I _can’t_.”

Relief washed through Leon so intensely it was better than any painkillers they’d given him, and he pried his fingers open from where he’d been gripping the sheets. Tentatively he reached out a hand, wriggling his fingers to indicate he wanted Piers to take it. “No,” he said, unhesitant, and even managed a small smile as Piers took the hint and grabbed his hand. “That’s not all I want.”

There was something like hope glimmering in Piers’ eyes as he took half a step closer. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Leon agreed, his smile coming easier now. He still hurt, every movement difficult, but at least now it wasn’t like his guts were being ripped to shreds. “I mean. I do want the sex too. Because it’s _great_ ,” he grinned, “but you’re even greater.” He stopped for a moment to let his painkiller infused brain process the words he’d said, before adding with a chuckle. “That was the worst confession ever, wasn’t it?”

Piers’ grin was a little shaky, but he laughed nevertheless. “Yeah. Yeah it was.”

Leon laughed, really laughed, and noticed that he probably had a busted rib and a whole bunch of stitching on his side as it _hurt_. He grimaced, closing his eyes for a moment to let the wave of pain pass. All the while Piers kept holding on to his hand, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. When Leon felt like he could actually breathe, he cracked his eyes open again. “You sure you don’t want to take yours back?”

“I am,” Piers answered without hesitation. This time his grin was wider, more amused. “Besides, it’s too late now. Everyone knows.”

Leon arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I may have cried,” Piers explained, “when the medics carried you away.” There was an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. “I’m sure they’re crafting a BSAA-wide newsletter as we speak. Complete with pictures of my runny nose and puffy eyes.” He paused, looking straight at Leon for emphasis. “Seriously. I bawled. Like a baby.”

“Sorry?” Leon grimaced a little. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Just. Don’t die?” Piers sighed. He moved in and finally took a seat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Leon in any way as he knew how badly hurt he was. He laced their fingers properly, his gaze fixed on their joined hands. “I meant it when I said I need you alive.”

“I’ll try my best,” Leon promised. It was all he could in good conscience promise knowing that sometimes things were out of their control. They were both aware of that. Although he hadn’t been awake for that long, Leon was already beginning to feel fuzzier, his head heavy and his thoughts sluggish. So he let his eyes fall shut, his voice a little slurred as he spoke. “Stay?”

“I will.”

The last thing Leon registered was Piers giving his hand a squeeze. He may have fallen asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
